Brand New World
by Starry-Night-11.0
Summary: The Strawhats find themselves on a strange adventure when they meet a girl from a different world and a man with the ability to travel to different worlds. Post-Thriller Bark.
1. Prologue

**So this is going to be my first chapter story, yay! Comments and reviews are going to be really helpful with my writing so feel free to do so. I will just warn you that I probably won't be consistant at all in my updating, so I apoligize ahead of time if I take forever to update.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of it's chracters. I also got the name for the story from one of the openings for One Piece, so I don't own that either. The plot and the OC's are the only thing I own.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"I've got a few minutes," she said to herself as she looked at her watch. It read 1:02 pm, and the movie didn't start until 1:30.

She made her way out of the theatre and started walking towards the book store that was right next door. As she reached the alley that divided the two buildings, she stopped. A bright light had shone from the other end of the alley.

The light was like nothing she had ever seen before. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, the light was stronger. It was so unnatural that it was practically hypnotizing, and she found herself moving toward it.

She followed down the alley in almost a trance, wanting to know what gave off that brilliant light.

Of all the people around, only she seemed to really notice it. Maybe it was because she was always searching for a light in this world, for hope. Whatever the reason, she alone walked down the alley.

As she was about to reach the corner, at the opposite end of the alley from where she started, she was snapped out of her trance.

She hid at the corner and listened to voices she hadn't noticed before.

"You better be right this time," a voice threatened, "Who _knows_ what's a gonna happen to you if it's not."

"Why are you threatening me? It's not like I can tell what worlds they're in!" a voice of an almost adult boy explained. He didn't sound scared of the other voice.

"We didn't ask for your opinion now, did we?" said a different voice than the first, which was followed by what sounded like a hit to the stomach.

It was then that she found herself scraping her hands and knees against the pavement.

She looked to her right and saw the three people she had overheard.

One was a short, but extremely muscular, dark skinned man around his thirties. He wore a white workout shirt, black baggy pants that seemed a few sizes to long, and a white tuque that covered his eyes.

The second was a man of normal height. It was obvious this man was just skin and bones from the way his jacket and jeans hung on his body. He was maybe 27, give or take a couple years, with dirty, red hair.

Last was the almost adult boy. He looked like an average guy who had just finished high school, if he took a bath, that is. His clothes looked wet and stained, and stuck to his skin, while his brown hair hung in greasy strands. From the way he was up against the wall, it looked like the other two had been ganging up on him. Now they were all staring at her.

What she found behind them was the source of the light. It seemed to be a rip in the background. The edges of the rip was where the amazing light shone from, but it was dimmer than before. The weirdest thing of all was that inside the rip was completely different than anything. What looked like the inside of an abandoned jail house was the image inside the rip. It looked so real that she could have sworn that she could walk right into it.

After a few seconds she took her eyes away from the scene, and towards where she used to be standing. There she found the owner of the hand that pushed her.

This man that was now standing behind her towered over her. He was fairly thick, had short black hair, and his jean jacket and pants had unnatural rips in them.

"Well now, look what we got here boys," he said.

"An eavesdropper, eh?" the skinny man stated more than asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's we gonna do with this one, Brock?" the short one asked as he made a fist and punched his other hand.

"Nothing like that this time boys," said Brock, "I plan to keep this one. She just might be the answer to our problem."

The "boys" seemed to clue into what Brock was saying, and suddenly had sly smiles on their lips.

The fear that she had felt growing stronger and stronger was now mixed with panic. Her eyes searched everywhere for a way to escape as they surrounded her.

"No!" shouted the greasy boy they had all but forgotten about. "I mean, you don't need her," this he said more calmly, "She'll only slow you down. She–"

"Shut up!" Brock ordered, "You have no say!"

The boy then started to run forward to help the surrounded girl, but was knocked back by an invisible force. Before she knew it, they had knocked her unconscious.

Feeling satisfied, Brock threw the girl over her shoulder and started to move toward the rip.

"Did you find it, Boss?" asked the red head.

Brock continued walking. Without looking back he simply answered, "No."

Brock then had reached the rip and walked right into it, with the "boys" close behind. Last was the almost adult boy, who let out a sigh as he followed the other three. The second that he was completely inside the rip, he turned around, raised a hand, and it vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Yep! So that's the Prologue! It was going to be longer but I then realised "Hey, this part could be a separate chapter on it's own!" No Strawhats yet, but there will be in the next chapter. Please Review. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**All right! Update! I just thought I'd finish this before my new semester starts. Am I looking forward to the new semester? Nope. It's going to be so hard. I'm talking homework for every subject almost every night! ...Ohh, well.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Thousand Sunny sailed calmly through the clear blue sea. It was a beautiful day and only a few clouds spotted the sky. There was a slight breeze, and with a lawn chair and tropical drink, it should have been a perfectly peaceful day for these two ladies. There was only one problem, and that was the raven haired boy they called "Captain".

"Namiiiiiiii."

The red headed navigator opened her eyes, once again, to find Luffy standing over her, once again, with a bored expression on his face, once again. Chopper stood beside Luffy looking a little nervous to be bothering Nami.

"What, Luffy?!" Nami asked. The heavy irritation in her voice caused the small doctor to jump in fright, and hide behind one of Luffy's legs.

"Are we there, yet?" This was the response Nami was expecting because he had only asked her… every… five… minutes!

Her irritation grew a little more and said through clenched teeth, "Tell me Luffy, do you SEE an island?"

"No," Luffy said as he turned in circles looking for an island, "Is it a mystery island that's invisible?!"

"No Luffy, it's not," Nami said with a sign. She realized getting irritated with him just wasn't worth it, for now.

"What kind of island is it?" Chopper asked curiously as he peeked out from behind Luffy, still afraid Nami might decide to lose it again.

"It's a summer island, Doctor-san" Robin said. She was sun tanning in her lawn chair and her eyes were still closed under her sunglasses. It was almost impossible to tell that she had spoken at all.

"That's right," Nami said, "It's rather small, with a village and a very small marine base. That's all I can tell from this map, and it's a bit outdated so things have probably changed a little over time. It shouldn't be a problem to walk freely around the town, as long as a certain someone doesn't cause a big commotion!"

"That's right, Chopper! No commotion this time," Luffy said sternly.

"EEEH?" Chopper's eyes popped out at Luffy.

"I meant YOU, Luffy!" Nami yelled. Luffy was now on the ground with a large bump on his head, while Nami stood over him with a clenched fist.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Your beautiful lunch of love is served!" The blonde chef called.

"Oi! Sanji! What about me? I want food! Meat!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. The rest of you shitheads, your dinner is done, too." Sanji said as the crew filed into the dining hall.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open instantly. She sat herself up from her laying position as she gasped for air. She raised her hand to her forehead and she felt the wetness of a light sweat, despite the draftiness of the cell.

She had been having the same nightmare every night so far, and this one was no exception. It was always the same scene over and over. She kept dreaming about the day she had stumbled upon that light and the people that came with it.

She looked around the jail cell that she had become familiar over the past week.

Three walls made of a weird stone were cemented together while the last was made of bars that were the same colour as the other walls. There was a sink on one wall that only produced cold water. It was covered in dirt and grim that matched the mirror above it. On the opposite wall of the sink, there was a shelf-like bed which was where she sat now. The back wall was bare except for a small window that was barred, too.

Every time she fell asleep she had the same nightmare that was her reality. Every little bit of it was true. She had been kidnapped from her world.

She looked at her hands and tried to stop them from shaking. Tears were once again threatening to spill, but she blinked them back. She already had her time for crying and she wouldn't let herself cry anymore. Tears wouldn't help anything.

"You awake?" asked a friendly voice.

She looked out of her cell and into the cell across from her. There she found the greasy hair boy. He was sitting cross legged on his bed and was staring right back at her. He had become her only friend now, and if he wasn't there she was sure her situation would be much worse. They helped support each other, well, it was more he supported her than the other way around.

"Nope," she joked half-heartedly. She put on a face to cover her previous thoughts and looked back at him, then asked, "You?"

He chuckled a little at that but didn't reply. He studied her face for a minute. Her brown hair was now as greasy as his. Before she had her medium length hair down, but now it was in a ponytail leaving her side bangs the only thing that covered her face. She had a completely average face. A few freckles on her nose, green eyes, and oval shaped head. Her eyes had bags under them, and the muscles were a little tense leaving her to look a little on edge. She may have been trying to hide the fact that she was afraid but anyone could she through it.

"What?" she asked a little uncomfortably.

"It's ok to be afraid," was all he said. He lay down on his bed and pulled up a scratchy and holey sheet.

She just looked at him for a minute and then sighed and whispered, "I know."

* * *

**Done. **

**Interesting? Not? Let me know and hit that review button! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so before I say anything... I'm sorry that it's been forever since I last updated! ...There! Glad that's off my chest! But really, I have been so busy it's crazy! If it wasn't my skating show, it was my homework, or my chores (or me just being lazy...). Well anyways, it's up now!**

**If you don't already know by now, I don't own One Piece and NEVER will. Now on to the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi, land dead ahead!" Usopp called down from the crows nest.

Zoro lay on the deck showing no signs of waking from the noise a cheering Luffy and Chopper were making, and continued sleeping.

"Island, island, island!" Luffy and Chopper yelled after hearing the news. Usopp quickly joined them once he had returned from the crows nest.

"We need to start preparing to dock the ship!" Nami yelled over them, "Franky, you take the helm! Brook, help Franky look for a place to dock the ship!"

"I shall keep my eyes peeled, though I have no eyes! Yohohohoho" Brook laughed.

"Sanji-kuuuuun!" Nami called toward the kitchen. In almost an instant, a heart-eyed Sanji had appeared in front of her.

"Hai, Nami-swaaaaaan!" Sanji cooed.

"Sanji-kun, I need you to wake up Zoro for me. We're getting close to the island and I need him to be ready to lower the anchor."

The mention of the swordsman did not faze the cook one bit while he was in the presence of his beautiful Nami-swan. He had stayed in his heart-eyed stated as he danced around the ship, until she was out of sight, and then stalked off to find that shitty marimo.

As Nami continued to yell orders, a round of familiar insults and katana being countered by kicks could be heard in the background. Only a short while after Zoro was fully awake mumbling about a "shitty love cook" and a "bitchy navigator".

Nami looked up to the sky. From the position of the sun, she knew that it would be too late to head out to the island once they got there. They would just have to wait until the next day to stock up on supplies.

* * *

"BEN! JERRY!" The short, dark-skinned man and the dirty, red-haired man both fell off their chairs they had been asleep in.

The sun had risen just above the horizon. The sound of Brock's yell this early in the morning woke the entire occupants on the jail house with a start. The two who were in the cells laid in their cell beds listening in on the conversation.

"Jeeze, Brock!" said the annoyed red head, Jerry, "It's too early!"

"Ohh, too early is it? Well then, why don't you go ahead and look outside? You too Ben, take a look and see." Brock gestured to the wide open door as he spoke, and the two got up and stood to look out of it. "Now what do you see that wasn't there yesterday?"

The jail house was on the very top of the only hill on the island, giving a bird's-eye view of everything on the island and around it. The hill was surrounded by a forest, and to the north on the hill, there was a clearing where the village was. There were random trees around the house, leaving it invisible to those at the bottom of the hill.

"Now you're a talkin' about that ship, right?" said Ben as he spotted a lone ship with what looked like a sun for a figure-head.

Brock nodded, "And what do you notice about that ship?"

"Well, that ship's sail's got a Jolly Roger on it with a straw hat," answered Jerry.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" yelled Brock, "A pirate ship has docked on our island! If they come near us they could ruin everything! We need to be on our toes until they leave!"

The two in the cells looked up at each other when they heard the word pirates.

"Can't we just do what we always do when a ship come here?" asked a confused Ben, "Let them roam till they're bored and leave, or get'em if they get too close? Besides hardly no one comes through the forest."

"Yes, yes, we could do that, but not if you're sleeping! Get down there and make sure they don't get too curious!" Ben and Jerry ran out the door at that and down the hill.

* * *

It was early afternoon when the Straw Hat's were finally able to head out for supplies.

Brook and Franky were the ones chosen to stay behind and watch the ship. Chopper was going to find wild plants for medical supplies accompanied by Usopp. Nami and Sanji were going to stock up on food, much to the chef's delight. This left Robin, Zoro and Luffy to search the local stores for anything that could be deemed "useful", or books in Robin's case.

Nami knew that, as they all headed on their separate ways, something in the atmosphere surrounding the island didn't feel right. It wasn't the changing of the weather, but something more. She wasn't the only one who felt it. Before they had even left the ship, everyone agreed to meet back at the ship as soon as possible. The only one who didn't feel this was necessary was their dense-headed Captain, and he had a goofy smile on his face has he headed out for his next adventure on this new island.

* * *

**There you have it! If you happend to notice, yes I did get Ben and Jerry's name from the ice cream. I was eating ice cream while thinking of names for them and I thought, "Hey, Ben and Jerry!" It fits, right? (Just in case, Disclamer:"I don't own the ice cream either. :P) Please review, it helps me with updating quicker... I think.**


End file.
